The present invention generally relates to irrigation and sprinkler systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a one-piece, multi-line water manifold for use in sprinkler systems.
The installation of anti-siphon valves for the purpose of sprinkler irrigation has been a messy and time consuming process. Currently, the installer must purchase the necessary components such as T-segments, elbow segments, and straight segments of PVC pipe in an amount corresponding to the number of valves to be installed. For example, if installing four valves, this would require purchasing three T-segments, five elbow segments, and cutting to length three pieces of PVC pipe.
All of the components must then be glued together and placed in proper alignment and proper spacing. This would include setting the proper alignment and glueing the T-segments and one elbow segment together. Should the glue dry before proper alignment is achieved, the piece must be cut off and replaced with new components. When assembling these components, all rough edges must also be removed, adding to the time and complexity of the project.
In the event that the earth surrounding the installed components is moved, individual pieces can possibly move in opposite directions and cause stress and possible breakage.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a one-piece, multi-valve water manifold system for sprinkler valves to eliminate the aforementioned disadvantages and drawbacks. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.